


Mating Season

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Jack and Ianto's canoodling makes Myfanwy jealous





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[tw100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/)'s "Challenge 263: Maybe This Year". This one is funnier than my last take on the prompt. Critter POV featuring Myfanwy the pterodactyl, with background Jack/Ianto.

The serious one and the strange-smelling one were mating yet again, the clear-walled room containing plants as their bower. She wondered when those two would make a nest: with all the mating they did, it was about time one of them laid an egg.

She grumbled and turned back to one corner of her roost and the nest she had made from bits of twisted wire, chewed cardboard and soft rags. Maybe when her own mating season came, a mate would come to this world as suddenly as she had. She wanted eggs of her own and young to tend.


End file.
